osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:OSRS Reveals: Song of the Elves
Last year during the RuneFest 2017 Old School RuneScape reveals we released a blog further detailing the reveal of Dragon Slayer II. It was extremely well received, so we've decided to do it again for this year's reveals! In this blog you can find detail on Song of the Elves in particular. For information regarding the other reveals, you can find more in the and the . The fabled Elf series begins with Plague City where the player character, discovers the whole West side of Ardougne has been locked under quarantine by mysterious figures known as the Mourners. After breaking into the city and rescuing Elena, during Biohazard she gives you some plague samples to have tested by a chemist. Upon completing this task, you discover the plague is a hoax and confront King Lathas who admits to fabricating this lie. He claims this was done to protect his people from his evil brother King Tyras who has been corrupted by a mysterious Dark Lord. You undertake the task of freeing the passage to the elven lands with the goal of facing King Tyras in Underground Pass, defeating Iban along the way. In Regicide, you make your way back through the pass into the elven lands and assassinate King Tyras with the help of Lord Iorwerth, Kind Lathas' ally. On your way to deliver the news to King Lathas, you are incepted by Arianwyn who reveals that it is in fact Iorwerth and Lathas serving the Dark Lord and that they are plotting to reclaim Camelot. In Mourning's End Part I you gain access to Lletya, the rebel elves' hideout and meet with Arianwyn. After discovering that the Mourners are elves from the capital city, you decide to infiltrate Mourner HQ. There you learn from the head mourner that their real job is to keep people believing in the plague. Their plan is to use the victims as slaves to dig through a temple with the goal of resurrecting the Dark Lord. Through Mourning's End Part II travel to the Temple of Light and navigate your way through by solving the intricate security system using mirrors and discover the Death Altar at its end. Using a charged crystal, repaired for you by Eluned, you activate the large crystal at the Temple's entrance, sealing it for another thousand years. Now it is time to join Elena and her allies in exposing the plague hoax and starting a revolution against King Lathas and Lord Iorwerth in Song of the Elves. The Old School Team presents the newest Grandmaster quest - completing the game's first ever storyline! You can click the map for a larger version. Prifddinas was first added to the map 14 years ago, and we think it's fair to say it's been a long time coming. Those who manage to bring an end to the schemes of King Lathas and Lord Iorwerth will finally be able to access the crystal city of Prifddinas. Within its walls lie many new characters and challenges. We'll only be detailing two things within this blog, but rest assured there is much more to come. We'll be releasing a dedicated blog for Song of the Elves in the near future with more information and additions based on your feedback and ideas! The Gauntlet To the PvMers among you, we present The Gauntlet! A brand-new challenge requiring players to start from scratch with no weapons or armour. *Face off against crystalline versions of monsters *Collect resources, weapons and armour as you go *The pressure will be on as you find your time to gather equipment is rather limited before you engage in combat *All new boss monster to face, expected to be one of the toughest Old School has ever seen Skilling Boss We also have the latest skilling boss, which will also be found within the city. *Too powerful for normal weapons, use multiple skills with a focus on the Mining skill to create explosives which damage the boss *Unlike the Wintertodt, expect this boss to deal damage to you directly rather than just through the environment *For successfully defeating the boss, expect to be rewarded with Mining resources and a shot at brand new uniques *A focus on item rewards rather than experience To match existing Crystal weapons, completing Song of the Elves will grant access to unlock Crystal armour from within Prifddinas, one of many rewards on offer. The new set is expected to roughly match the stats of the existing Crystal shield and be similar in strength to Barrows. Just as we are looking for the Community's opinion on Warding, we also want to hear your ideas for Song of the Elves and Prifddinas. In the spirit of Old School, it's down to you to shape the crystal city by letting us know what kind of content you would like to see! There are eight elven districts, leaving lots of room for small, medium and large content. Your feedback and suggestions for both The Gauntlet and the skilling boss are highly appreciated We intend to poll Song of the Elves later this year. Please make sure you have expanded the various sections to see all of the information in the blog. Your feedback is invaluable to us, and as such we invite you to be vocal about sharing it with us. Your comments will help us finalise the Song of the Elves design before posting the finalised poll blog. Use #OSRSReveals on Twitter, comment on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. Click here to return to the top of the page. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team